


Starsky and Hutch Me and Thee 100 Drabble Collection

by wightfaerie



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wightfaerie/pseuds/wightfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A mixture of slash and gen drabbles written for Starsky and Hutch Me and Thee 100 challenges.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A mixture of slash and gen drabbles written for Starsky and Hutch Me and Thee 100 challenges.

New Love

Hutch lay back on his pillows, grinning from ear to ear. He had never felt such satisfaction. This deep feeling could only be achieved by reaching the highest plain of orgasmic pleasure.

He could hear his new love in the shower. Hutch really wanted to go and join him but he felt so very weak. Their love making session had lasted for hours, and try as he might, he just couldn't seem to find enough energy to move. He had never experienced an orgasm so cosmic, so debilitating, so all consuming.

His new love returned. His old friend, his Starsky.  



	2. Chapter 2

Which One?

'Which one should I chose?' 

Kira had been caught. 

Two men, each supplying part of her needs. Best friends. At least they were yesterday.

Starsky – dark, curly haired, sweet. He wooed her. Made her feel special. Didn't demand anything. Made love to her gently.

Hutch – blond, tanned, Viking. He took her passionately. Full of carnal desire. Quick, hard. Then left when he was done.

"Choose? I can't. I need them both. It's up to them." 

She met them at The Pits. 

They surrounded her. Told her they had a solution. 

'Threesome, no way." 

"Okay."

They leave together, she leaves alone.


	3. Challenge 38: The Academy

FOUR LETTER WORD

Love.  
A small word.  
A four letter word.  
Four letters that mean so much.  
Love for a spouse.  
Love for a friend.  
Love for family.  
Love for work.  
Love for life.  
But what makes love such a special word?  
It was a question that Hutch had asked himself so many times. And an answer that had eluded him for much of his life.  
Until his first day at the Police Academy,  
when Starsky had bounced into the class room and invaded Hutch's world.  
Starsky - all wild hair and dark blue eyes.  
That's when Hutch found his answer.  
Love was Starsky.  



	4. Challenge 19: Captain Dobey

DOOMED

Captain Dobey walked along the hospital hallway. A feeling of impending doom chilled his very soul. What would he find? He knew that there had been a shootout, and two officers were hurt.

Entering room 112, he found two occupied beds. Neither occupant was conscious.

He stood between the beds, his heart heavy. Starsky and Hutch, should have known. Why was it always his two best detectives who got caught in the crossfire?

Any cop gunned down in the line of duty was bad. But when they're like sons, it twisted the gut. Family was family, blood ties or not.


	5. Challenge 15: Hutchinson

This drabble was inspired by Nicol Tyler's 'Captive Hutch' artwork.

 

Suspended

Hutch came to slowly and heard groaning in the darkened room. “Who's there?” Then he realized the groan was his.

Trying to move, he found his arms stretched above his head. He looked up. His wrists were tied together, anchored to the ceiling by chain.

He felt something crawl up his legs and his manhood was engulfed. Oh God, where was he? Slowly, sensually, his very core was manipulated into one explosive orgasm. He slumped, exhausted, against his bonds.

A mouth covered his. He opened his eyes and grinned. Fiona. His new girlfriend took her role as kidnapper very seriously.


	6. Challenge 45: Love

UNREQUITED LOVE

Why do I put myself through this torture every day?

How can I tell my best friend of ten years that I love him?

He's been studying the latest Playboy centerfold for the past half hour. How can I compete with busty females?

What am I thinking? My hetrosexual partner is never going to think of me as more than a friend.

Maybe I should request a new partner. A woman. Play it safe as usual.

Why is he looking at me like that? Does he know what I'm thinking?

“She's not as sexy as you, Hutch!” whispered Starsky.  



	7. Challenge 06: Torino

Hot Metal

"We can't, Suki. Starsky will kill me," Hutch said. They were making out in the Torino like a couple of kids.  
"Come on, Hutch. Starsky's not here," she replied, dangling Hutch's cuffs. "It's just me, you, and the car."  
"Starsky's car," Hutch reminded her.  
Snapping the metal around his wrist, she purred, "behind you, Officer."  
Hutch laughed and leaned forward, folding his arms behind his back.  
Suki snapped the free cuff around his other wrist. Pushing him against the backrest, she unzipped his pants.  
His cock sprung free.  
She straddled his hips, his full length disappeared in one smooth movement.


	8. Challenge 37: Fifi

What A Mess

Fifi poked her head around the door to the apartment. The usual mess greeted her. She made a face. She'd quit this job, but her blond boss was so goddamn gorgeous.

She started by gathering the dirty clothes strewn all over the place. She found a pile of dirty boxer shorts. Feeling guilty, she nuzzled each crotch.

Disgusted with herself, but turned on by the smell of his bodily fluids and faint aroma of Paco Rabane, she quickly put a pair in her bag. She had done this every week and, if he noticed, he had never said a word.


	9. Challenge 176: Wish

I guess this could be classed as an AU drabble. You'll understand what I mean when you get there.

 

  


**Wish**

Hutch sat on the window seat in Starsky's apartment watching him wash the Tomato.   


The sensual way Starsky's hands moved over the metal body had Hutch yearning for his partner's hands on his flesh.  


Hutch sighed. His grandmother had always said if you wished hard enough, all your dreams would come true. He'd believed her for so many years. Now he knew that wishing wasn't enough.   


Starsky was marrying Terri tomorrow.   


Hutch was the best man. Saying no would have meant he had to tell Starsky that he loved him. Wanted him the way Terri had him. Sexually and forever.

 


	10. Challenge 183 - Starsky's Lady

  
** In You I Trust **

Terry stroked Ollie’s fur. He’d slept on her bed ever since she was a baby. Soon, he would be sleeping on someone else’s bed. 

She touched the bandage on her head. One chocolate craving and suddenly the rest of her life was being measured in days, not years.

Dave was the obvious choice for Ollie’s next owner. But would the bear hold too many memories? She didn’t want Dave to mourn her forever. 

Ollie and David needed to be looked after. Watched over by a human, as well as the ghost she soon would be. 

The letter started “ _Dearest Hutch_.”   



	11. Challenge 183 - Starsky's Lady

** Different Strokes **

The soft, gentle hands that Ollie had known all his life stroked his fur. Dampness spread on his belly as drops fell from above. He had had lots of tears on his skin over the years. But, this time, he had the feeling that these would be the last he felt from his lifelong friend.

Ollie’s life went black for a while as the paper wrapped around him blocked out any light. The space in which he lay was beginning to feel claustrophobic. 

Then the earth moved. The light came back.

Calloused hands stroked him gently. The tears different--masculine.

 


	12. Challenge 183: Starsky's Lady - "Responsibility"

  
** Responsibility **

Hutch looked from the letter to Ollie and then at Starsky. Tears filled his eyes. 

Starsky smiled, a very watery smile. 

Hutch could tell what he was thinking. 

_ ‘Why had Terry given Ollie to Hutch and not him?’  _

Hutch had wondered that. 

The letter explaining everything really said nothing at all. He could look after Starsky and Ollie even if Starsky had the bear. 

That was the other thing. The responsibility Terry had handed to him in that short letter.  He looked after Starsky every day, they looked after each other.  

Starsky should be the one to look after Ollie.

 


	13. Challenge 183: Starsky's Lady

  
** The Things We Say Come Back To Haunt Us **

Starsky stared at the bear lying on Hutch’s lap. Terry’s Ollie, given to his partner.

Fingering the book in his hands, he remembered their laughter when they’d found it in the bookstore. Terry must have gone back for it later that day.

The day she...

Starsky shook his head. The day he’d told her that he didn’t do soapy. He’d simply kissed her goodbye when he’d left for work. 

Now, two weeks after her funeral, he looked at Ollie and wanted soapy more than anything.

“I think Ollie belongs with you, partner.” 

Starsky took the bear, inhaling Terry’s favorite scent.


	14. Challenge 186: Hangover 'The Morning After'

** The Morning After **

Hutch clung to the edges of the single mattress. God, he wished the bed would stop spinning. Scratchy fabric chafed his bare ass. _Where the hell was he?_

He risked opening one eye. And shut it even  quicker when blinding light stabbed at his retina. The quick movement highlighted a second problem. His head pounded and his stomach roiled. _Hangover_.

“Hutch?”

“Starsk?” At least Hutch wasn’t alone. That made him feel a little better.

“Yeah.” 

Hutch heard shuffling, then Starsky appeared at Hutch’s elbow.

“Did I drink this bottle of scotch or did you?” Starsky asked groggily.

“We both did.”


	15. Challenge 187: St. Patrick's Day

** A Vision In Green **

Rustling outside the open window got Starsky’s attention. 

He took the pan of scrambled eggs off the burner and walked over to investigate. Looking out, he did a double take. He closed his eyes tight shut, and slowly opened them. Surely not? 

Sitting on the rail was a little man dressed in green. A leprechaun--a real live leprechaun. “ Beannachtaí na Féile Pádraig oraibh!” he said.

“Wha’?”

** “Tabhair póg dom, táim Éireannach.” **

** “Don’t understand a word you’re saying, pal,” Starsky said. **

** “What did you say, Starsk?” asked Hutch from the bathroom. **

** The leprechaun disappeared.  **

** “Nothin’.”  Hutch wouldn’t believe him anyway. **

  



	16. Challenge 194 : Mourning

Another damn funeral. Another cop dead. 

Starsky had always hated attending the burial of his felled colleagues. But since Prudholm’s little revenge spree, every man dying in the line of duty weighed heavily on his heart. He felt responsible for every single one. And for the families left behind to mourn their husband, son, brother, father or even grandfather.

The gun salute vibrated his breast bone. Coldness sank deep into his bones. Why was it always cold at a graveside? 

A hand squeezed his shoulder. A familiar scent invaded his nostrils. 

“None of them were your fault,” Hutch said softly.


	17. Challenge 198: Movie Night

** Movie night **

“No, Hutch, one hundred percent, no.” Starsky grabbed the steering wheel of Hutch’s old beater. “Pull over, now,” he demanded.

Sighing, Hutch stopped next to the curb. They had barely gone three blocks. “I won the bet. You said the movie was my choice.”

“I’ll beg if you want me to, any other film but this one.” Starsky clasped his hands together. “There must be at least a dozen other ones to choose from.”

“I’ve wanted to see ‘The White Bird Marked with Black’ for years. What’s wrong with it?”

Starsky scowled. “It’s in Ukrainian. I hate subtitles,” he whined.


	18. Challenge 210: Payphone - Ringing In My Ears

I love Hutch running from payphone to payphone, so here's my contribution to the prompt of Hutch's aftermath.

** Ringing In My Ears **

Hutch stared at the payphone in the bar and rubbed his chest gently. 

It hurt to breathe; even two days after the slugs had slammed into his body armor. 

Since then, phones ringing were driving him crazy. He jumped at the first ring and dove like a madman for the receiver before remembering that he wasn’t dashing to save Joanna Haymes’ life. 

The ordeal was over, the kidnappers dead, the girl safe. 

So why did he still feel like he was standing on the edge of a cliff waiting for someone to push him over?

He’d known when he started the run that the bastards would kill him, at some stage, just like they had in every other kidnapping. But he’d still done it, he’d had to. 

He’d prayed when he put on the vest, prayed that the gunman would be predictable and go for a body shot. Had the guy gone for a leg or head shot, Hutch wouldn’t be here to suffer the fallout, not if the elephant bullet they’d pulled out of the armor was anything to go by.

A hand gripped his arm. “You okay?”

Comforted by the touch, he turned to Starsky. “I am now.”


	19. Challenge 215: EP - Murder on Stage 17

“Here comes McCoy now.” 

Those four little words would haunt Hutch forever. He’d made a fool of himself in front of the whole film crew. Such a simple sentence and he’d gotten it wrong every time. To add insult to injury, his scene had ended up on the cutting room floor. 

Thankfully, one of the crew had rescued it and given it to Hutch. At least his mother had something to show to her friends. 

“Hutch.” Starsky’s voice broke into his reverie. “Did you find that cowboy hat yet?”

“Yes.”

“Hurry up. Put it on and come back to bed.”


	20. Challenge 216 - Zombies

Slash. Enter if you dare!

“I am going to gobble you all up.” Starsky walked, stiff legged, arms straight out in front of him, into the bedroom.

Hutch hunched against the pillows feigning terror. He hadn't really liked Land of the Dead, although re-enacting the climactic scenes with Starsky were fun. 

“You gotta be more convincing than that, Hutch.” Starsky climbed onto the bed and crawled up Hutch’s legs. 

“Please, nice Mr Zombie, don’t eat me.” 

“Prepare to die,” Starsky said menacingly, baring his teeth, as he roughly tugged Hutch’s shorts down his thighs.

Hutch hitched in a breath as Starsky devoured his penis enthusiastically.


	21. Challenge 217: Fingerprint: Busted

** Busted **

Starsky sat down at his desk, opposite Hutch. “I don’t believe it,” he said incredulously.

“What?” Hutch asked, chewing frantically, while trying to sound as normal as possible.

“Somebody’s taken a big bite out of my donut,” Starsky said, staring into the box on his desk. 

Hutch put his hand up to his mouth, surreptitiously brushing at the crumbs stuck to his mustache. “Who would do a thing like that?”

Starsky picked up the donut. “Won’t take me long to find out. Whoever it was left a fingerprint in the icing.”

Hutch licked his finger.

“It was you!” Starsky yelled.


	22. Challenge 219: Joseph Durniak: Making Amends

** Making Amends **

Joe bounced around in the back of the truck. Turning state’s evidence wasn’t something he’d ever envisioned himself doing.

_ Hell of a way to commit suicide, Joe, boy. _

But he owed it to Michael Starsky to make things right. His best friend was dead because of his own underground activities. 

He’d taken care of his godsons and Michael’s widow over the years. 

Been pleased when Rachel had taken his advice and sent Davey out to California. The boy had done good. Followed in his father’s footsteps. Become a respected cop, a detective, no less.

Nicky, on the other hand, was too much like him as a youngster. Rachel hadn’t wanted to lose all her boys. Joe should have tried harder to make her see sense. Instead, he’d allowed Nicky to run around with his family. Join the gang. Learn the trade. Go the same way as he had. Once it was best friends straddling both sides of the law. Now it's brothers.

Joe had to make it right. Answer for his crimes. Take down the very organization that he’d spent a lifetime building.

The truck stopped and the door opened. Standing there, large as life, was Davey of all people. 

 


	23. Challenge 220: Alibi: Airtight

** Airtight **

“Come on, Hutch. He’s got an airtight alibi.” Starsky stared through the two way mirror at the kid in the interview room. “We gotta let him go.” 

“I know.” Hutch leaned against the wall and stretched his neck. “I have this feeling in my gut.”

Starsky sighed. It wasn’t like Hutch to be bull headed when things were cut and dried. “A feeling don’t mean squat when it’s obvious that he didn’t do it.”

Hutch scowled, the furrow between his eyes deepening into a crevice.  

“What is it with you and this kid?”

“Chicky isn’t as innocent as he appears.”


	24. Special Challenge: Typhoon Haiyan Relief: prompt Anniversary

** Ruby **

Hutch opened the front door, brown bag in hand. He hoped that Starsky would understand what he’d done. Despite being aware of the fact that he’d disappointed Starsky many times over the years when it came to presents, he couldn’t help himself this time. 

“Did you get everything?” Starsky said.

“Not quite.” Hutch crossed his fingers. _Here goes_! “I know we agreed for our fortieth anniversary, we’d celebrate with a bottle of expensive champagne, caviar and lobster, but...” He handed Starsky a card.

“Thank you for your donation to Haiyan Relief,” Starsky read.

“Donuts and root beer okay?”

Starsky grinned.


	25. Challenge 223: Chez Helene

** In My Dreams **

Hutch smiled and waved as he walked passed her window. He was friendly, as always.

Helene smiled back. Friendly wasn’t what she was looking for. She wanted him to look at her like he looked at the parade of bimbos that he brought into the restaurant before they retired upstairs. 

What did she have to do to be his next conquest? She’d tried blonde and brunette hair dye; finally going back to her natural strawberry red color when that hadn’t worked. She’d even dropped several dress sizes; food was no longer the crutch she turned to when he failed to notice her. Had a makeover; tossed aside her conservative clothes for the latest trends.

She cooked his favorite dishes to perfection. Even changed her menu to suit his palate. But none of these things had worked. 

Footsteps overhead dragged her attention back to the present. She had a business to run. A roomful of diners. Now wasn’t the time to ruminate on the elusive cop whose image filled her every waking hour.

“Helene, over here, honey,” said Chuck, her most regular customer. “When are you going to let me take you out?” he asked as she approached his table.

_ Never! _


	26. Challenge 224: Sleep: The Seeds of Uncertainty

** The Seeds of Uncertainty **

Starsky stood at the isolation room window, watching Hutch sleep. 

If you could call it sleep. Hutch tossed and turned wildly, although his eyes stayed closed the whole time. 

Every crinkle of pain on Hutch’s face shot an arrow into Starsky’s heart. He’d give anything for that damn virus to have hit him instead of Hutch. His partner looked so innocent when he slept, like a little boy. It was hard seeing his youthful face pinched and drawn from whatever war the infection was raging inside of Hutch’s body.

“He looks like a little boy,” Judith said, echoing Starsky’s thought.


	27. Challenge 238: Bucket List

Starsky handed Hutch a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Hutch asked, looking quizzically at the list in his hand.

"What you said we should do last night, my bucket list."

“1. Plastic. 2. Metal. 3. Wooden,” Hutch read out aloud. He rolled his eyes at Starsky, and laughed. “You do realize this isn’t what they mean by bucket list, don’t you, Starsk?” 

“Of course I do. Making a bucket list is maudlin. We’re cops. We have to live for the moment. ” Starsky wrapped his arms around Hutch. “And at this moment, all I want on my list is you.”


	28. Challenge 238: Bucket List

Hutch scanned his old bucket list. Who was he kidding? He’d never achieve number five. 

_ Get Starsky to eat healthier. _

Even Gunther’s bullets hadn’t changed Starsky’s eating habits. He ate more junk food than ever. Savored every mouthful like it could be his last.

And why not?

It almost had been. 

Hutch vowed he would never stop Starsky from doing anything he enjoyed.

Almost losing Starsky made Hutch realize how much he cared, how much he loved Starsky; not just in a brotherly way.

All he had to do was stop saying stupid things and say exactly how he felt.


	29. Challenge 239: Bobby Marsh - Mayday

** Mayday **

Bobby’s mom left the room.

It didn’t matter what she said. He couldn’t ignore a mayday. So what if the cop was on the other side of the world? Bobby had to do something.

He turned the radio back on. Twisted the dials, listened for the desperate voice he’d heard minutes before; nothing.

He read the words he’d scribbled down. None of them made sense to him.

But maybe they made sense to someone. 

He had to try and help. Who else was there? What were the chances of another radio ham picking up the signal? 

He quickly dialled emergency.


	30. Challenge 123: Monk (Fill all the prompts challenge): Dirty Work

Monk fingered the drug kit in his hand.

What was it about this broad that made her worth shooting up a cop for? He’d always considered her a bimbo, a major pain in his life.

But Forrest seemed to love her. Or was it that he had to control everyone around him?

She’d said enough. Gotten out, fled town, and found solace with a cop, of all things.

That had to sting. No, it wasn’t love that fueled his boss’ quest, it was need.

Need to show Jeannie that she couldn’t treat him like that.

Monk did the dirty work.


	31. Challenge 113: Bust Amboy (Fill all the prompts challenge): Despair

Mickey wasn’t happy. 

Amboy had just made her set up Starsky and Hutch. She didn’t like that.

They were always nice to her. Hutch made her feel like she was worth something more.

Amboy never did. He laughed at her. Made her do horrible things to him. Well, not horrible for him, but horrible for her. 

And why did she do it?

For her next fix. She was the junkie whore that Amboy said she was.

She had to warn Starsky and Hutch. But how? Amboy’s goons watched her every move.

She slumped to the floor. Time had run out.


	32. Challenge 221: Evidence (Fill all the prompts): Yearning

Hutch stared at the little white packages in his hand. How many were there? Ten, twelve? 

Nobody would miss one or two. Hell, he was the only person who had seen them sitting in the bedside drawer. Everyone else was too busy with the woman screaming bloody murder. 

All he had to do was slip a few into his pocket. God, how he needed to quiet the voice screaming inside him. His whole body shivered. He could feel the sweat drops on his forehead. He’d almost forgotten what this urge felt like. Almost.

“They’re evidence, Hutch,” Starsky said from behind. 


	33. Challenge 146: Mustache (Fill all the prompts)

Starsky stroked Hutch’s mustache. “I hated it when you first grew the ‘stache. Couldn’t understand why you’d cover up those beautiful lips.”

“I was sick of being called the pretty boy cop,” Hutch said, rolling off his back and onto his side to face Starsky. 

“Nothin’ wrong with being a pretty boy.” Starsky leaned over, kissing Hutch long and hard. “I kept trying to think of a way to make you shave it off.”

“Come up with anything, did you?” Hutch rubbed his hairy lip on Starsky’s bare shoulder.

“Nope. Decided that I liked making love to a hairy caterpillar.”


	34. Challenge 231: Sick and Tired - Weight of the World

Starsky rubbed his eyes and scanned the street in front of his car. The whole scene blurred, replaced by a hospital room. 

Hutch had only been sick from the plague for a few hours, but those hours seemed like years, passing them by too quickly.

Years that both of them, and now just Starsky, had been chasing down the ghost that caused this epidemic. 

Time was too important to even think about how damn tired he was. The city depended on him. Most importantly, Hutch’s life depended on him. 

He turned the car around. He needed to see Hutch, now. 


	35. Challenge 177 (Fill all the prompts): New Year's Resolution

Starsky leaned against the window frame and watched the world go by outside Hutch’s apartment. 

Laughing loudly and swaying against each other, revelers went into Chez Helene. All eating and drinking too much, and making New Year’s resolutions they would never keep. 

Starsky didn’t usually make resolutions. But he would this year. 

He vowed to keep women away from his buddy. Jeannie, Gillian, Diana, Vanessa, Abbey; they’d all hurt Hutch in some way. Starsky didn’t want to see that pain on his partner’s face ever again.

“Penny for them, Starsk,” Hutch said from the couch.

“Time for beer and Monopoly.”


	36. Challenge 147: Masturbation (Fill all the prompts)

Hutch wasn’t too happy that Roxy had broken their date. He’d been horny all day, and she was a tigress in bed. 

Still, he had imagination. He could improvise.

Lying back against the clean, crisp linen on his bed, he hitched a breath at the coolness of the cotton under his naked body. He ran his hands, sure and steady over his torso, pinching his nipples the way Roxy did. “Oh, baby. You are gorgeous.”

Roxy giggled as she straddled his hips. Firm breasts bouncing, long dark hair tickling his nose when she kissed him.

Hutch closed his eyes and rubbed a fingertip over the end of his cock, spreading the pre cum. He curled his fist around his already hardening shaft, leisurely caressing himself.

Strong hands pushed against his chest. “That’s it, Hutch. Slow steady strokes. Not too fast. Take your time. We’ve got all night.”

Hutch followed the instructions. Opening his eyes, he smiled at the vision hovering above him. “Keep going, babe,” Starsky said. “I want to watch. Do it for me.”

Hutch locked eyes with Starsky. 

Starsky wrapped his hand over Hutch’s, both fisting his erection. 

“Yes, oh yes.” Hutch bucked as his world erupted. “Starsky.”


	37. Challenge 241: Aftermath

Jeannie watched the Torino disappear down the driveway with Forrest in the back seat. 

She wiped away a tear. She was too much of a coward to stay around and help Hutch deal with the aftermath of his addiction.

Seeing his distress and injuries reminded her that what happened to him was because of her.

She’d been dazzled by the power and money that Forrest dangled like a carrot. Didn’t take long to find out that her freedom was worth far more.

Hutch had been her salvation, or so she thought.

Until his involvement destroyed him. 

Thank God for Starsky.


	38. Challenge 242: Numbers

Hutch kicked the door down, running into the room with Starsky hot on his heels.

The predicted flames crackled from the trash can. Thin wisps of smoke curled upwards to the dirty ceiling.

“Hold it right there. Don’t drop anymore,” Hutch commanded. “If you know what’s good for you,” he added menacingly.

Why do all numbers runners try to burn the evidence? So many pieces of paper. Don’t they have the sense to realize they can’t destroy them all quickly enough?

“Back away from the table,” Starsky said. “Hands above your head.”

“Gimme a break,” begged the skinny man.

“Never!”   



End file.
